Shout It!
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Songfic! MikaylaxBrady. How will Brady tell Mikayla about his feelings for her?


Shout It!

**(I just really started to watch Pair of Kings. I judged it before, thinking it was stupid. I was wrong I watched it today and I thought it was one of the best shows Disney has made. I thought the jokes were funny and went to **__** and watched all of the episodes. I went to to read the **_**fanfiction**_** and I was upset to see there were only a couple stories. I was also upset to see only one was about Mikayla and Brady. I think they would have made a cute couple. I hope eventually, they get together. Now to the story! Song Shout it, Mitchel Musso)**

Brady strummed in his guitar. He was thinking about writing a song for Mikayla to show her his feelings.

He hummed a little toon, and then played it.

"Got it!" He took his notebook paper and wrote down his idea

"She is so innocent. When she speaks I-" Brady was cut off by Boomer walking in

"Hey, bro" Boomer said and plopped onto his bed

"Hey, Boom" Brady said and continued to play his guitar

"Whatcha playing?" Boomer asked

"I don't know yet, I'm writing a song" Brady said

"Oh, is this song for anyone special?" Boomer asked, thinking it was about him

"Yes, actually it is" Brady smiled softly

"Is it for me?" Boomer asked

"Yes, wait no, it's for Mikayla"

"Well, that hurts, bro that hurts" Boomer pressed a hand to his heart. He huffed then walked out of their bedroom. Brady rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Boom. I need your help!"

"With what?" Boomer instantly was at his side, forgetting that he was "hurt"

"Sharing the song with her" Brady explained

"Well you could sing it to her tomorrow night at the festival they're having for us because we have been here for 6 months"

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Boomer"

Mikayla was in a hurry the next morning. She had a lot to do before the festival. She was stressed out about finding one more music act. She could always ask King Brady, but that would be implying that she liked something about him…and that might give him the idea that she liked him back. She knew she liked him, but she was super good at hiding it.

Suddenly, Brady came up to her.

"Hey, Mikayla"

"Hello, you're highness"

"I was wondering if I could sing at the festival."

"Yes!" Mikayla said a little too quickly. Brady gave her a strange look "I really needed another music act"

"Oh, okay" Brady then walked off.

That night, Brady was holding his guitar, waiting for Boomer to introduce him.

"NOW EVERYBODY, MY BROTHER, BRADY!" Boomer exclaimed into the mic.

Brady ran on to the stage with his guitar swung around him. Brady walked up to the mic and waited until the screaming stopped.

"Thanks, umm, wrote this song about the girl I really like. This is for you Mikayla. Hope you like it" Brady grinned nervously and started to play

_**She is so innocent**_

_**And when she speaks I listen**_

_**She is my angel**_

_**Sent from up above, uh-oh-uh-oh**_

_**She is my fire**_

_**My only one desire**_

_**She is in the front row**_

_**Yeah, she comes in every show, uh-oh-uh-oh**_

_**And I want you to know**_

Brady smiled at Mikayla who was smiling softly at him

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it from the roof top let it out**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it so the world can hear it now**_

_**I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just scream it**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it from the roof top let it out**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it so the world can hear it now**_

_**I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just shout it out to you**_

_**So I'll just shout it out to you**_

_**She is just like fire**_

_**My only one desire**_

_**She is in the front row**_

_**Yeah, she comes in every show, uh-oh-uh-oh**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it from the roof top let it out**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it so the world can hear it now**_

_**I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just scream it**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it from the roof top let it out**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it so the world can hear it now**_

_**I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just shout it out to you**_

_**So I'll just shout it out to you**_

_**She's sweet, her eyes are green**_

_**Come take my hand, follow my lead**_

_**I know just where she'll be**_

_**Row 6 C, section 3**_

_**She's cool, she's hot, she's all I need**_

_**Means a lot and everything to me**_

_**When she walks in, bringin' breeze**_

_**Hold my hand so they can see**_

_**She's with me**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it from the roof top, let it out**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it so the world can hear it now**_

_**I don't know what to say or do so I'll just shout it out to you**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it from the roof top, let it out**_

_**Shout it, shout it, shout it so the world can hear it now**_

_**I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just shout it out to you**_

Brady finished his song. He glanced at Mikayla, but he couldn't read her expression. She stared at him. She nodded toward the inside of the castle, indicating they needed to talk. He nodded, telling her he would see her there. Brady looked at Boomer and saw he was grinning. He looked back where Mikayla was and saw that she had disappeared into the crowd.

Brady then decided it was best to not keep Mikayla waiting. "Thank you! Thank you! Now for our next performer, Larry and the Locos!" Brady announced into the mic. He ran off the stage taking off his guitar as he went. He saw Mikayla sitting in the arm of the throne. She looked very thoughtful; Brady was almost scared to even disturb her.

"Hey, Mikayla" Brady said nervously

"Brady?" she asked

"Yeah?" Brady replied and walked a little closer to her

"Why'd you do that?" Mikayla asked glancing at him

Brady knew he'd done it "I wanted to show you how I feel. I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you! I-" Brady didn't get to say anything else. Mikayla had cut him off by standing up and pressing her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet. Soon it was over. Brady pulled away with a goofy grin on his face

"I loved the song. Thank you"

"You're welcome" Brady kissed her cheek

"Brady, what does this mean?" Mikayla asked

"What do you mean by that?" Brady asked the brunette

"Are we like, dating now?" Mikayla asked shyly

"If you want to be" Brady threw her a cute smile

"Well, you haven't asked me properly, now have you?" Mikayla joked

Brady chuckled, and then looked at her. "Mikayla, will you be my girlfriend?" Brady asked

"Of course" Once again, their lips met in a cute kiss

They both pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Hey, Mason!" Brady exclaimed, acting as if nothing happened

"You're highness" Mason started

"Yes?" Brady asked, not knowing what to expect

"I give you permission to date Mikayla" Mason smiled at the two

"Really?" Brady asked, smiling at Mikayla, who was looking at him, with a huge grin on her face. He slipped his arm around her slim waist. She leaned her head on her shoulder

"Yes, really"

"Thanks, Daddy"

"You're welcome, honey" Mason smiled and walked away from the two

"I'm surprised I'm still alive"

"Me too" Mikayla joked

_**(Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading!)**_


End file.
